Romeo & Juliet
by Lilyloveyuriyaoi
Summary: AU. Gakuen. Kidman y Jones, dos familias que se odian a muerte. "Romeo y Julieta fueron unos cobardes, no quisieron enfrentarse a su familia". Si Romeo no se atreve, Julieta va a tener que ponerse los pantalones en esto, de ninguna manera dejara que su amor sea tragedia. Hutt River/Fem!Molossia o Fem!Molossia/Hutt River, como quieras interpretarlo. Advertencias adentro.


Se que no debo escribir fics cuando debo mucho, pero si no escribía esto ahora no lo haría nunca, esta idea a rodeado mi cabeza desde hace mucho A ) iban a ser otros personajes, pero las micronaciones también merecen amor :c (?).

Nombres Humanos:

Fem!USA: Emily K. Jones

Canadá: Matthew Jones

Fem!Molossia: Georgina Juliet Jones

Australia: Michael Kidman

Hutt River: Andrew Kidman

Wy: Wendy Charlotte Kidman

Fem!Sealand: Penny Kirkland

Seborga: Salvatore Vargas

Chipre del Norte: Engin Adnan

Ladonia: Lars Oxensterna

Fem!Kugelmuguel: Käthe Eldestien

Nikko Nikko: Daichi Honda.

Fem!Inglaterra: Alice Kirkland.

Advertencias: Genderbernt (el genderbent es diferente al Nyo), hetero, "drama", malas palabras y AU. Creo que son todas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

sin más disfruten.

* * *

Kidman y Jones, dos familias que se odiaban a muerte, desde antes que alguno de sus hijos nacieran ellos ya se odiaban y todo por culpa de un jardín.

El hijo mayor de los Jones, era Matthew, él era un buen niño y prefería no meterse en los asuntos de "odio" de sus padres, después de él venía Emily, era lo contrario a su hermano mayor, era bastante escandalosa y por supuesto tenía un gran odio hacía los Kidman, por último se encontraba Georgina, de alguna manera se parecía a Matthew y al mismo tiempo a Emily, solía ser amable cuando estaba con su familia, con cualquier otra persona era una completa histérica. Le daban igual los Kidman, solamente cuando se metían con ella mostraba su odio, lo cual no ha pasado.

Ahora con los Kidman, el hijo mayor es Michael, es bastante aventurero y suele socializar mucho, a él no le gustaba meterse con los Jones, hasta que Emily vino de la nada y lo humillo frente a toda la escuela, desde ese día Michael odia no a los Jones, si no a Emily, prefiere no meterse con ella, después de él viene Andrew, es realmente presumido y se cree de la realeza, no le importan los Jones y nunca han llamado su atención y por último estaba Charlotte (mejor conocida como Wy o Charlie), una niña bastante madura y seria, no le gusta meterse en problemas con nadie y cada vez que Emily la insulta, ella se aleja.

¿Qué une a estas dos familias además del odio?, muy simple, la relación entre Andrew y Georgina, ellos tenían una conexión muy fuerte, el amor, a pesar de que sus familias eran enemigas, ambos se amaban ¿y cómo paso esto?, muy simple.

Después de varios cambios de casa, los Jones lograron establecerse en un solo lugar, lo malo según ellos, es que sus amados hijos estarían en la misma escuela que los Kidman, les habían advertido y contado muchas cosas que Matthew y Georgina no escucharon pero que Emily oyó perfectamente.

El primer día de clases no fue difícil para Emily, para Matthew tampoco ya que se encontraba con su novia (que convenientemente también iba en esa escuela) pero para Georgina fue bastante raro.

Primero se mostró tímida, aunque de la nada vino una "niña" tan solo tres años menor que ella y quiso que fuera su amiga, al principio uso todo tipo de palabra vulgar para que se alejara, al final termino siendo amiga de aquella chica rara y su grupo igual de raro, gracias a ella, Georgina cambio mucho su actitud y Emily la espío por mucho tiempo para descubrir que pasaba, al final se enteró que fue culpa de la pequeña Penny Kirkland y como era Kirkland no pudo enojarse, los Kirkland eran grandes amigos de los Jones.

Poco a poco en el transcurso del día el grupo de Penny fue creciendo, el grupo estaba conformado por Salvatore, Penny, Charlie, Käthe, Lars, Engin, Andrew, Daichi y ella, no conocía a nadie, solo medio escuchaba lo que decía Penny en el receso y luego volvía a clase, no es como si tuviera con quien más juntarse. Así paso el tiempo y el pequeño grupo se empezó a hacer más unido, hasta que un día empezaron a hablar de sus familias.

Fue ahí cuando Georgina se dio cuenta de que Andrew y Charlie eran Kidman y si Emily se enteraba que se juntaba con un solo Kidman era capaz de ir a gritonear a la casa de los chicos, si bien no hablaba mucho con ellos igual le agradaban. Intento actuar normal, pero cada vez que Andrew o Charlie se le acercaban ella salía corriendo y como Andrew iba en su misma clase y se sentaba a un lado de ella era aún más difícil.

Gracias a esto, Andrew a quien nunca lo había rechazado una chica (a excepción de su hermana y la novia de su hermano) se vio extrañado ante el comportamiento de su "amiga", se acercaba a ella cada que podía, lo cual le hizo pensar que le gustaba a la chica, cada vez que ella corría y le gritaba mil y un insultos, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que a él también le gustaba aquella mujer.

Poco después y por una equivocación Andrew se le confeso a Georgina y ella estaba realmente confundida, fue en ese instante que el castaño se dio cuenta de que la chica que tanto le gustaba era una Jones, tal vez era por eso que salía huyendo, aun así no dio ningún paso atrás, lo que ocasiono que Georgina también se enamorara de Andrew. En fin, su relación va para largo, pero, ¿Qué opina su familia?, ni Georgina ni Andrew han dicho nada, ni pensaran decirlo.

¿Qué sucederá?, los únicos que lo saben son "el grupo de Penny", aunque obviamente ninguno de ellos dice nada al respecto, esto va para largo.

…

Penny buscaba entre la biblioteca un libro en especial, casi nunca iba a aquel lugar más cuando era sumamente obligatorio, la bibliotecaria (que era su hermana) se mostró realmente sorprendida al ver que su hermana menor fue por cuenta propia a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó después de un rato la inglesa, se había cansado de ver a su hermana busque y busque sin encontrar nada.

—Un libro. —Contesto la pequeña sin inmutarse mucho, Alice se pellizco el puente de la nariz.

—Estoy intentando ayudarte.

—Bien, busco "Romeo and Juliet", ¿ya? —aclaró algo molesta la rubia menor, la inglesa se paró de puntas mientras alcanzaba un libro de pasta dura, para luego dárselo a su hermana.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa Shakespeare?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa? —después de decir aquello Penny corrió fuera de la biblioteca, no tenía ganas de discutir con su hermana en esos momentos.

Llegó hasta el comedor, donde de inmediato fue y se sentó con su grupo.

—_Ciao _Penny! —saludo alegre el seborghini, Penny se limitó a dar simplemente un gesto a modo de saludo.

—¿Dónde está Georgy, Andrew? —preguntó finalmente después de un rato la pequeña Kirkland.

—Es una buena pregunta, creo que esta con su hermana. —Respondió el susodicho.

—Tu futura cuñada—se burló Lars, de inmediato Salvatore y Engin le siguieron con las risas.

—No combinen a los Kidman con los Jones, Andrew sabe que eso sería un infarto para Michael. —Comento la pequeña Wy, algo irónica.

—¿Saben?, mejor iré a buscar a _Juliet_. —Dijo algo fastidiado el castaño. Después de decir eso, Charlie dio una patada a Engin y Salvatore, estos dejaron de reír de inmediato.

—¿Y si esta con Emily? —exclamó el único asiático del grupo, Andrew le miro confundido, tenía razón, se volvió a sentar, ella llegaría, bueno, eso esperaba.

* * *

Quiero aclarar algo que creo que no puede aclarar en la historia ovó Andrew le dice Juliet a Georgina no solo porque es su segundo nombre, si no por cariño, como si le dijera "mi amor" o mi "princesa", ustedes entiende(?).

Gracias por leer, si te gusto deja review uvu)/


End file.
